


Or

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, Human Smaug, M/M, Smauglock, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De l'or, de l'or et encore de l'or ! De quoi rendre satisfait Smaug. Et au beau milieu lieu de tout ça, Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous avez des idées, suggestion, (thème, mots...) n'hésitez pas !

Smaug souriait à l'or. Un sourire malsain, sincère, qu'il prenait seulement devant les richesses. Bilbo ne le supportait pas.

Lorsque Smaug s'approchait de l'or, Bilbo devenait désagréable. C'était stupide, il le savait et le dragon le remarqua.

« Quoi ?  
\- Je ne supporte pas... Cela. »

Smaug parut étonné, ne pensant pas ça possible.

« Jaloux ?  
\- Idiot, oui. Je connais l'importance des richesses pour toi.  
\- Il est vrai, cependant... le hobbit est mon plus précieux trésor. Cela me semblait évident. »

Effleurant ses lèvres, Smaug souffla "Ssstupide hobbit" et Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de rire de sa bêtise.

 


End file.
